Nothing Else Matters
by Gabberz720
Summary: Jacob & Edward. My first FanFic. Be nice.
1. Nothing Else Matters

**Hey guys....its me....you guys probably don't know me cuz I havent ever submitted a story or written anything. And since I love Jacob and Edward, why the hell not? Its my first fanfic, so be nice, alright?**

---

"I love you," his voice cracked as he choked out the words.

My world came to a spiraling crash.

I turned around and walked away,

Hearing you drop to your knees and sob loudly into your hands.

I bit my lip, feeling my fangs pierce my lips and drawing blood, but not caring as I turned back to look at you.

You were on your knees, wearing only gray sweatpants, your strong, well-built, tan chest shaking as you cried into your hands. Your long, thick black hair hung in your face, making you look so…

Alone.

I felt my heart skip a beat as I saw big teardrops stream down the side of your face, watching them drip off your nose and land with a plop in the dirt.

Oh, God…you're so beautiful…

Jacob.

"Edward," you whispered, trembling, but not from the cold. No, you are always so warm. "Don't leave me," you begged. "Please. I need you."

I felt my heart shatter in my chest as those words left your lips.

"Edward…" you choked again, letting your arms fall from your face and I gasped. Your beautiful face was now streaked with dears, your beautiful hair framing your big, dark eyes.

"Don't…don't leave me."

Why did I come back? I hate everything about you…I hate the way the smell, and the way you look, and the way you talk…

But right now, as clothes are being torn off and hands are roaming in the heat of the moment, it doesn't really matter.

Because I know it's not true.

"I love you, Jacob."

---

**~Gabberz =]**


	2. Aftershock

Here's the second part of Nothing Else Matters! Enjoy :] PS, it's from Jacob's POV. PS2, Bella's human :P

"Did you ever even stop to consider who you were hurting?" Rosalie growled. Jasper and Emmett stood in the corner, silent. Alice stood next to Rosalie, along with Carlisle and Esme.

"Bella, love, please try to understand…" You started.

"Understand?! I walked in on you two…ugh!" She shuddered and glared at us.

You sighed. I glanced at you. Your beautiful bronze hair was messy, but still lovely, and your shirt was messily buttoned in haste. Your eyes were still black from lust.

"Well," I shrugged. "Uhm…if we stay like this, you won't have to worry about having kids, huh?" What a bad attempt at a joke.

Bella exploded. "This isn't the time for jokes, Jacob!" She screamed. "This is NOT funny! Edward, you betrayed me! We're engaged!"

"But Bella-" I started, but was cut off.

"NO! There's nothing left to say! You-"

"ENOUGH!" You roared. Bella stopped, eyes wide, gaping at you. "I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM, BELLA!"

Bella's eyes began to water, threatening to escape her eyes.

"I'm in love with him…" you trailed off.

"Edward," she fell onto the couch, slumping. "How could you do this to me?"

"I didn't mean to, Bella," you explained. "I never meant for it to turn out this way. But I'm in love with him. Madly, truly, deeply…more than you, Bella."

"Stop it," Rosalie growled.

"…everything about him. His body, his skin, his hair, his eyes…he's so independent and strong and kind and caring…"

"Stop it, Edward," Alice snapped. "Don't rub it in her face; you've already hurt her enough, ok?"

"No, wait, Alice," Bella stopped her. "Edward, is this what you really want? Do you really want to leave your love for another _man_? A _werewolf_? Your _mortal enemy_? For your fiancé? The _woman _who will love you for all eternity? The woman you were going to turn into a vampire?"

You hung your head. "Listen…uhm…I have to think this over…" you turned to me. "It's best if you would go, Jacob. The adults have to talk." You winked, trying to add some humor into the situation.

It worked. I broke into a smile, knowing everything would be alright.


	3. I'm so in Love with You

**Alrighty then, third chapter =]**

**---**

"So, Edward," she hissed. "One minute, we're a loving couple, the next, you're missing from your own house, the next I'm looking desperately in the woods for my one true love, and I find you naked, making out with my best MALE friend! So EXPLAIN!" she growled.

I sighed, watching you leave with your head hanging low, looking ashamed. "Bella, I can't explain it. I mean, yes, he is my worst enemy and yes, he's your best friend. But…he's just to perfect for me. He makes me want to shout to the heavens on top of the tallest mountain. I'm so in love with him, Bella. So madly in love with Jacob Black."

Tears began to well up in her eyes again, but she quickly wiped them away and crossed her arms over her chest. "So our whole relationship was pointless."

"Bella, no…listen. I'm so in love with him, but…" I bit my lip and screwed my eyes shut. "I…I want to stay with you, Bella."

Her face lit up. "Really, Edward?" She squealed and threw her arms around me.

Why I did this, you ask? Simple. If I had chosen Jacob, he would have to leave his entire family for me. And I would hate myself for all eternity if I ever ruined his life. I'd rather he be safe at home with his pack and family instead of being miserable with me. And I'd gladly give up my own happiness for his own. That's how much I love him.

I'm so in love with you, Jacob Black.

And I'm so sorry.


	4. You Underestimate Them

I was standing at the imaginary line deep in the woods that divides my pack and your family. Just waiting for you. When you had given me that wink, I knew everything would be alright.

I saw you running towards me and smiled, feeling my own eyes sparkle.

You saw me and stopped dead in your tracks, then began to walk over. I sat cross legged, knowing this would turn into a conversation.

You stopped at the imaginary line, directly in front of me, and sat down in the same position. We sat there awkwardly for a few minutes, until I spoke up.

"So…"

You looked up at me, topaz eyes dull and depressed. This surprised me.

"Is something wrong?"

You cringed. "Sort of. Jacob…"

"You're dumping me. For Bella."

Your head snapped up. "How...?"

"I'm not stupid. I don't have mind reading powers like you, but I can read people's eyes pretty well. So answer me. You're dumping me, aren't you?"

"Don't think of it that way-"

I laughed darkly and you eyed me suspiciously. "As if I didn't see this coming. You told me you loved me, more than Bella, more than anything, and now here you are, breaking up with me." I huffed. "Well that lasted a whole three hours. Wow. You're so dedicated. I knew this wouldn't last."

Suddenly I was being pinned to a tree, strong arms on me, vice tight.

"Stop it," you growled. "I'm doing this for your own good!"

"Yeah, right," I hissed back, not struggling against your arms. "Shut up, Edward. Just shut up and get the fuck away from me. I knew you were going to go crawling back to her. You told me you loved me so madly, truly, deeply."

"But I-"

"WHAT A LIE!" I roared, swinging my arm. My fist connected with the side of your head and you tumbled back, holding your head in pain. "YOU LIAR!" I swung my fist again into your stomach. "YOU LIED TO ME! You TOLD ME THAT YOU _LOVED _ME! WHAT A LAUGH!" I kicked your shin and you fell, clutching your leg in pain. "You…you broke my heart, Edward! This whole…thing…lasted for about three hours and you've already broken my heart! You sick bastard! I hate you!" By now, tears were running down my face and I wasn't hitting you anymore. I was just glaring down at you, trembling, watching you stare at the ground, taking every single blow.

"You…you lied to me, Edward…"

"I…I didn't…I didn't lie to you…Jacob," you coughed, trying to catch your breath.

"Lies…you're all lies, Edward." I growled. My body was shaking, my inner wolf threatening to escape and tear you to pieces.

"Stop Jacob, just hear me out."

"No."

"Please," you begged. Now it was you who was down on your knees, begging to _me_.

I liked it better this way.

"Fine," I huffed, sitting back down on the dirt. You followed suit. I noticed you were still holding your head and I couldn't help but feel a little guilty. "So, explain, _leech_."

"Jacob, the reason I went back to Bella was because I didn't want to hurt you."

"…b-"

"Let me finish. I didn't want to hurt you because if we tried a relationship…well, what would your pack say?" I cringed.

"I…"

"Exactly. Jacob, I don't want you to give up your pack and family to be with me. You'll be miserable."

"But…they're my family, Edward. You underestimate them." I smiled sadly.

We sat there for the rest of the night up until the sun rose, just sitting there and gazing at each other.


	5. Go And Get Him

"Hi, Edward," Bella came skipping to me. It was now Monday, and we were back in school. It was lunch time. "How are you?" She kissed me on the cheek. I feigned happiness and forced a smile, wrapping you in a soft hug.

"Good, my love, and you?"

"Feeling so much better that you decided to stay with me," she smiled up at me and I immediately felt incredibly guilty. Jacob was right. I _am _a liar. I was lying to myself, Bella, and Jacob. And I was crushing Jacob at the same time.

I'm such a horrible person.

---

I drove to Lord and Taylor that day after school, deciding that I might as well start looking at wedding rings, because there was no way I was getting out of this whole situation with Bella. I bumped into none other than you.

"Jacob," I shifted my weight nervously, even though I didn't need to. "Uhm, hi…how're things?"

You glared down at me. "Awesome, thanks."

"What're you doing here?"

"Just looking around," you shrugged, then turned away from me and started walking away.

"Jacob, wait," I called, running after you. "We need to talk."

"We've already talked like three times, Edward!"

"I…uh…please, Jacob. It's so hard to stay away from you." Oh great. Now I was acting like a total bitch.

You groaned. "Alright, fine." And with that, we walked to my car.

We ended up having sex again.

---

I sighed longingly as I sat on Bella's rocking chair in her bedroom. She looked up from her desk.

"Edward? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, love. Go back to your homework."

Her eyes narrowed. "This is about Jake, isn't it."

Why the hell was I so readable lately?!

When she saw me gaping, she rolled her eyes. "Edward, you're so…readable. Don't act all surprised. If you really want to be with him, what's holding you back?"

This surprised me. "Wait, what?"

She nodded. "Edward, I can see how unhappy you are, and it's crushing me. I can't stand seeing you so miserable, ok? I love you that much."

Oh God…

"Bella, I'm perfectly happy with-"

"Stop lying, Edward," she smiled sadly. "Go get him, Edward. He's probably waiting for you right now."

I threw my arms around her, squeezing her tightly. She wheezed.

"Edward! Too tight, Edward!" She yelped.

"I love you so much, Bella."


	6. So Lemme Get This Straight

I decided to wait until Friday to see you. I wanted to get used to the fact of Bella being my _friend _first. In the beginning, she seemed a bit sad, but Mike and the other boys were always cheering her up. Mike flirted with her now that she was single; he and Jessica had broken up a while ago. He claimed she was too stuck up for his taste. I gave the boy a once over. He was handsome, with his baby face and cute blonde hair. I mean, I wasn't into guys, besides you, but I also knew whether a man was good looking or not.

I watched as the two humans flirted. This pleased me immensely. I had prayed that Mike and Bella would hit it off. Maybe now that we weren't an item she could focus on the blonde kid. Hmm. The thought made me feel a bit less guilty, but not completely satisfied.

I hadn't had my own fill yet.

---

That Friday night, I went to the woods, knowing that Jacob and his pack would be on patrol. As I wandered among the trees, I tried to think of what I was going to say.

That's when I was knocked over by a huge russet wolf.

_Edward? _Your voice echoed in my head. I grinned widely and wrapped my arms around your furry neck, burying my cold face into the crook of it. I nuzzled your neck and whispered "I love you" countless times. You were so shocked you phased and were laying naked on top of me, letting me whisper into your ear.

"Edward?" you raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you…? You're…you're supposed to be with Bella."

"Jacob…she…she let me come back to you…" I mumbled, still content to be near you and even better, hugging you. "Jacob…please…take me back."

You snapped then, scrambling up and glaring down at me. "Take you back?! Edward, you broke my heart into a million pieces!"

My head drooped. "Jacob…"

"You ruined everything! In a period of two days you ruined EVERYTHING!"

"Please, Jacob…" I let my head droop but I looked into your eyes. "You're…you're all I have. I'm so completely in love with you. I love…everything about you. Without you, I'm nothing. And I could give you everything, Jacob. I love you."

Your expression softened and you lowered your eyes to the ground, looking guilty. "Yeah well…" he smiled a bit, still looking at the ground, but the grin was visible. "Uh…yeah. I talked to my pack."

I picked my head up, eyes wide. "What'd they say?"

You shrugged, your smile not leaving. "Well, Sam was sore at first…but he said if this is what makes me happy, then it's sort of alright with him. Sort of. Paul didn't like the idea but I didn't expect him to, not that I care," you rolled your eyes. "Leah, of course, made a comment about me being gay…but Sam and Seth both double teamed her and she ran off muttering something like 'leech loving fag'," you rolled your eyes again. "Seth was totally for it. He even hugged me," you laughed a bit. "Quil and Embry said they still didn't like you, but if this is what I wanted they were all for it. Jared didn't really say anything. The others didn't either." Your smile hadn't faded. "So yeah…I guess, basically, it's ok." Your eyes gazed into my own. "I mean…what I'm trying to say, Edward, is…is that I'm willing to give this a try…if you are-"

I was already on you before you got to finish.


	7. The Next Morning

Jacob sighed, waking up from his peaceful slumber. He was once again, sleeping in the forest. He smiled; his head was resting in Edward's lap. He felt hands in his long hair.

"'Morning, Love," Edward leaned down and kissed Jacob's forehead. He continued to play with his hair.

"'Morning," Jacob sighed. "Uhm, not that I don't like you playing with my hair, but what're you doing?"

Edward smirked.

Jacob raised an eyebrow, prying Edward's hands away from his head and took a lock of thick black hair into his hair. His expression became sarcastic.

"You…you braided my hair."

Edward burst out laughing.

FiN :P

---

Alright, that was horrible, I know, ok?! Bad ending, sucky plot, yes, Bella acts bipolar….I hate it :\ Reviews, please :P


End file.
